Past, Present, Future
by Someonething94
Summary: Things will change, but I don't want them to change all that much. I have grown scared, Not much has been all that the same. A blue fish man comes along, he's kind of cute kisame/OC
1. Prologue

The ever so secretly famous clan, the Kaze clan, had to children off of the main branch. Ryu Sin, and Ryu Ai. These two were not much of their name, and yet... They represented themselves as if they were given their names after showing their personality. That was not how they were though, the two were lovely and wonderful children only doing as they had been commanded and what they felt was right. Each had a dragon spirit residing inside themselves, as all of the lower branches of the clan did. Somehow they were not ranked in the clan since they had been orphaned by an unknown branch member.

So much was known about the clan... Very little about the people. They were located in the forests, not in the Land of Fire, or Sunagakure. They were located all on their own, without a chosen land, and without their own village, only clan grounds that were unclaimed by all of the Lands. This particular clan had demons to awaken and no idea how to. These children, Sin and Ai, would awaken theirs eventually and have no clue how they had done so.

Ai was a very indescribable older brother to Sin, who was his guidance and always would be. Never would one leave the others' protective side, since they were the closest any sibling could ever be without having a incest relationship. The two were an excellent team and worked together even for jutsu. They relied on each other, yet could rely on the other to fight alone so the other could regain their strength. Tactics is what they called their mind games with others, and any other thing that involved others. In their secluded life this is how they worked, alone but with the other; always. Never, never, never would you ever see them alone for this was not right to them.

* * *

_I am Ryu Sin... I wish to hide from getting caught. I have my brother, who is not well. We need help from you, your allies, and your village. We beg you, and plead you. Please, I cannot live without Ai, and he cannot survive without me. I know our clan and your village had fueds years ago, but I truly wish you can make an exception... We _need_ to live!_

_

* * *

_"_SIN!_" A hand pressed down on a white haired boy's chest.

A warm smile met his eyes, his grey blue eyes. "Ai-Nii, it is alright. I have gotten you here safely. Really, we must be greatful of this village and their people." It was his sister with a soft voice and her mixed eye colors. "We are safe. No more running, I promise I am now able to protect you, and in return you protect me. We are together, no more seperation."

The male twin smiled, now relaxed and laying back down in the hospital bed cot. "It was scary for you too, huh?" He wondered with a smirk. Once he noticed her nearly inaudible sigh and slight nod Ai realized she had feared for his life her own and many others. "I'm sorry, it was my fault..." He muttered quietly, now looking down at his own bandaged hands.

"No!"

"Sin-"

"It wasn't your fault Ai!"

"Fine. It was _our_ fault, Sin." He told his sister gently.

The girl sighed softly and nodded. "I don't want you to be the way you used to be..."

* * *

**R&R** btw its just the **prologue**. there will be more naruto people in the plot, calm down fans!


	2. Suggestions

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Naruto or any Naruto characters, nor do I own the Naruto games movies etc. I do **NOT** get any proceeds from this... just possible fans.

**Claimer:** I **DO** own the _Ryu clan_ and my OC's from the clan, _Ai_ and _Sin_

* * *

"Are the two of you alright?" A female medic ninja wondered, barely opening the door.

Sin nodded but Ai tried to shoot out of the cot again. "Both of us! I thought it was only me!" It was sort of a question, but Sin shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, Nii-san. Nothing too bad. Go get some rest, I need to talk to her." Sin informed quietly to her brother who nodded in understanding.

* * *

"The two of you seem to have a great connection." The blonde woman noted in the other room as she bandaged up Sin in many places. "Then again, you two are twins. I'm surprised you don't have any rivalry though."

Sin looked at her freshly bandaged arm and spoke, "We were always together, Tactic."

The medic looked up curiously. "Hn? I'm Tsunade." She stated.

Sin tilted her head to the side in a thinking state. "I see..." She noted finally. "Tactic Tsunade... I must remember that." The girl added quietly.

"Are you a ninja?"

"Yes, both of us are ANBU. That is what I have been told." Sin informed almost emotionlessly. "Though, I do not know whether or not to believe this information."

"What village are you from?" Wondered Tsunade.

"Clan. We are from the Ryu clan. Orphaned, kidnapped, escaped." The voice Sin used while saying this sounded almost trance-like. "We have nothing but each other. All alone, but together."

"So... You're neutral. You have no allies, and no enemies?" Tsunade asked as she finished bandaging Sin up.

The girl nodded. "All except our clan. Our biggest and only enemy as well as our greatest and only ally." She answered quietly. "I apologize, but my brother and I must go soon. We do not want to put your village in any danger. Being here now is staying longer than I had even imagined."

"Wait!" Tsunade said quickly getting to her feet and blocking the way out. "We're not allowed to let you leave! Not yet anyway! We have to let you out of the hospital first. Plus there is no way I'm letting you leave before you and your brother are fully healed!" She exclaimed, keeping the girl still.

Someone opened the door wide before Sin could respond. This new person was yet another blond, but a blonde that had more yellow in their hair. this blonde was also a male and had blue eyes as well. He wore a typical ninja outfit, with the addition of a white cloak that had red flame decorations at the bottom. "Just as I thought! The legendary girl from the famous Ryu clan!" He announced. "You are one of the most powerful konoichi in the world!" He added, clearly excited that he knew so much about her. "Ryu, Sin!"

Sin looked at him and tilted her head slightly to the side to show her curiosity. "I apologize if I am wrong, but are you the Hokage of this village?" She inquired. "If so, you must know that I have to leave, along with my brother, otherwise your village will be in terrible danger." The black haired girl warned sternly, now walking towards him. "I need to speak to you in private about this." She added hastily.

* * *

The Ryu woman blushed lightly seeing as to the Hokage, whom she found quite attractive, had taken her to his own room inside the mansion. He took off his cloeak and chunnin vest as well as forehead protector before sitting down with her on some of the pillows and cushions place all around the room. "I understand all of what you are saying, and I don't want to keep you and your brother here since you don't want to stay here. Although there is a problem with that. if an enemy of our country finds you, they surely wont be as accepting of what you want. It is possible that they will use the two of you against us, and we can't have that." The Yondaime told her softly, and grabbed a pot of tea then pouring it into their cups.

Sin nodded a little. She had finally gotten comfortable enough to take the hospital blanket off of her and actually sit down next to him. She sipped the tea slowly, trying to focus only on it, which was quite hard. "I know that... But my brother and I together, as a combined force, is the best you could ever get. that's only if you don't include my clan." She told him softly as she finished the last of what was in her cup. "Besides that fact, I refuse to be a nuisance to you and your village. It is hard for us to do normal common tasks." She let out a sigh as she looked down into the bottom of her tea cup. "We cannot be of much assistance to you or your village..." She mumbled just as quietly as sadly.

When the Hokage shifted a little she immediately looked up at him. "Maybe the both of you may not be able to help myself or my village, but you may be able to help me." He told her acting antsy. This made Sin's eyes widen and her whole body stiffen.

She knew what he was talking about, but she had a huge dilema in the way of her answer.

* * *

Wow that ended with exactly 1000 words!!

Auto: this makes some-chan very proud and confuzzled with herself.

Some-chan: STFU AUTO!!

Auto: *pouts* i refuse for you to use those letters around me!

some-chan: i know how to spell a word that is something i REALLY WANT!!!! F-U-D-G-E

Anyways, who knew minato could be that way? isnt he supposed to be narutos father? who said he oculdnt have been with people other than kushina? WELL CERTAINLY NOT ME!!!

**R&R **plz much appreciated.


	3. Some Time Later

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Naruto or any Naruto characters, nor do I own the Naruto games movies etc. I do **NOT** get any proceeds from this... just possible fans.

**Claimer:** I **DO** own the _Ryu clan_ and my OC's from the clan, _Ai_ and _Sin_

* * *

**Recap:**

When the Hokage shifted a little she immediately looked up at him. "Maybe the both of you may not be able to help myself or my village, but you may be able to help me." He told her acting antsy. This made Sin's eyes widen and her whole body stiffen.

She knew what he was talking about, but she had a huge dilemma in the way of her answer.

* * *

The girl sighed softly, deep in thought about the choice he had just given her. Her view of him was a sweet guy with handsome features, which made her find him attractive. "What exactly are you trying to get at?" She pondered, making sure that she had the right idea of what he meant. Sin tried to keep a blush from appearing on her cheeks as possible answers went through her head a million miles a second. "Hm?"

The Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves simply smirked and leaned into her ear, "I think you know what I mean." He told her softly with that same smirk.

Sin sighed lightly once more and sat up. "Hmph!" She slapped him across the face, then stood up to leave quickly. "Pervert!" The black haired girl accused before slamming the door behind her and heading to her brother's hospital room. "Nii-san, we're leaving soon, get your things unless you want to stay here." She told him quietly as she closed the door to his hospital room behind herself.

* * *

A letter from someone anonymous was sent to the twins who walked through the woods and lived in the forests. The letter seemed extremely formal and even more important. "Onee-san, who is it from?" Ai questioned as he carved bark off of a stick so he could catch fish with it. His sister shook her head, telling him to let her read it first. The teenager nodded. "Alright, I'll go get some food." He informed before he left their camp.

The female of the two carefully opened the letter making sure it was her hand that had a mark on the palm that opened it. "Akatsuki, the S-Ranked Criminals. Tactics..." She mumbled seeing the bottom of the page. "Akatsuki, Ai and Sin Ryu... We become Akatsuki...? Is it true we are that important?" She questioned herself in a small voice. "Hardly anyone knows of us... The Ryu clan descendants... Ai and Sin, the twins of dragons Tamasine and Inari, their bearers." She uttered quietly in thought. "Nii-san, you will be glad to hear this." She muttered to herself as if Ai was there.

Sin had the marks on her hands meet, one was on the palm of her right hand and the other was on the top of her left. She pressed them together and focused her jutsu to bring upon her dragon. "Inari." She whispered to it as an egg appeared in the small gap and grew bigger, at least six inches tall and two inches wide. "Inari." She said again to the being as the egg form disappeared and in its place was a small dragon growing bigger and larger every time she pulled her hands farther apart from each other. finally the jutsu was complete and the purple glow that had once surrounded the dragon and the area around her hands disappeared just as the egg shell had. "Inari." She said with a soft and warm smile as she hugged the creature carefully in her arms.

The green, floating, forest creature made some sort of soft purring noise as it rested in the girl's arms. Sin new what the dragon felt even though it could not express anything through words. The two seemed to be happy for now. Ai had came back and when he saw the dragon knelt on one knee. "Inari." He muttered in respect to the being. Once he stood he fixed his gaze back on his sister. "Onee-san, who was the letter from?" He wondered.

His little twin sister smiled lightly and nodded handing it over. "Akatsuki, the S-Ranked Criminal Tactics wish for us to join them. I hope to accept their offer." She informed him softly with a hopeful look on her face as she watched him read through it. "What do you think, Nii-san?" Sin asked, still keeping her hopeful gaze on him.

Ai looked back at his sister when he was done reading and nodded. "Alright." He told her. "But first we have to get some supplies from the Hidden Mist Village." He forewarned the eager girl.

Sin quietly cheered to herself as she giggled from the dragon, Inari, wrapping itself around her neck. "It tickles!!" She squealed as she rolled on the grassy floor of the forest they currently resided in. For a while it stayed like that, until they got to the outer part of the Hidden Mist Village. "Nii-san, we'll stay out here and wait for you, since we are only known to be seen together." She informed the boy as she stopped in a tree. Her brother nodded in response and continued on into the village. The moment Ai was out of her sight she felt a hand on her shoulder. Quickly she looked over at who it was and saw a blue person, about her age, and clearly of the male gender. "S-Ranked Criminal, Tactic, Seven Swordsmen,Tactic, Akatsuki." She listed out loud, but quietly so only herself and Inari could hear her words.

* * *

**R&R for virtual cookie**


	4. Akatsuki Partner

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Naruto or any Naruto characters, nor do I own the Naruto games movies etc. I do **NOT** get any proceeds from this... just possible fans.

**Claimer:** I **DO** own the _Ryu clan_ and my OC's from the clan, _Ai_ and _Sin_

* * *

**Recap:**

The moment Ai was out of her sight she felt a hand on her shoulder. Quickly she looked over at who it was and saw a blue person, about her age, and clearly of the male gender. "S-Ranked Criminal, Tactic, Seven Swordsmen,Tactic, Akatsuki." She listed out loud, but quietly so only herself and Inari could hear her words.

* * *

The man looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Are you Ryu, Sin?" He questioned tilting his head to the side curiously and showing that he was clearly unsure about his assumption. The girl nodded in response, cautiously watching him. "Where is Ai?" He wondered. In response Sin pointed in the direction of the Hidden Mist Village. The blue man nodded. "I'm Hogashi, Kisame." He stated, and Sin nodded in acknowledgment that she heard what he had said. "Leader-san wishes to know whether the two of you are going to join or not." He informed then waited for some sort of answer from her.

The girl nodded, "We have decided to join." She pulled hair out of her face clearing her view and allowing him to see her face better. "Once my brother comes back from the village we will go with you." She told him softly.

* * *

Sin bit her lip, not liking the situation she had just been put in. She had to part with her brother, the only person she could ever trust in her life, the one who was her other half. It was not a comforting idea for her, yet she had no choice, she agreed to joining this organization, and she had been informed that if she backed out she would be killed. The being killed part did not bother her though, it was the fact of if she was killed. If she was killed, then her brother would be all alone until his death. If Sin died then Ai would suffer the rest of his life, no matter how long that would be, in loneliness. If any of that happened, Sin would torture herself for it, for harming her brother in such a way. Not only would it destroy him, but it would destroy her to know he went through such a thing.

Still, it was not all that bad. She was able to be somewhat free. Though there was still a partner that she had to follow around and drag around to where ever with her. This 'partner' happened to be the one and only Hogashi, Kisame, A.K.A. Fish Man or Tuna Head in her brother's words and mind. Not only that, but she was supplied with clothes that were nice looking and very well fitting for her. The Leader of the organization was also an upside to the story, considering he respected Tamasine and Inari in the formal and right way as well as forced the other members of the Akatsuki to respect the dragons properly.

The girl wore her ring on her toe, and did not even have to wear socks or shoes, which made her even more satisfied with the group. She had just finished pulling on the clothes given to her and worked on painting her fingernails and toenails purple. "Onee-chan, I'll see you later." Her brother told her softly, before leaving with the Uchiha he had been paired with. Sin nodded quietly and stood having just finished.

"Let's go." Sin told Kisame, now leaving for her own adventure.

* * *

"We haven't been assigned to do anything yet, have we, Kisame-kun?" Sin wondered softly as she walked to a clearing in the forest the were walking through. The fish-man grunted and shook his head. This made the woman nod and decide to turn in the direction of a mountain. "Then I suggest we take shelter for now." She informed him softly, then began to hike up.

"Your brother will be alright." Kisame informed her, trying to soothe her nerves once they had gotten into a solid cavern in the mountain. "You really should not worry about him." He added, seeing that his words were not working as he had planned.

Sin ignored him and let out a sigh as she got up form her sitting position. "It's cold here, we should go farther back so the wind doesn't blow our body heat away." She suggested flatly as she walked into the darker region of the cave. Kisame followed her and sat down near her almost asleep form. "I suggest you get some sleep." She added before actually closing her eyes. When the black haired girl felt that he had lain down she scooted closer to him and huddled close to his body, shivering slightly and holding herself inside her cloak.

Kisame opened an eye to look at her form huddled by his chest. "You don't create that much heat, do you?" He wondered, raising an eyebrow at her closeness. She gave him a small nod in response. The shark man sighed softly and undid her cloak as well as his own and pulled her closer so he could wrap her up in the opening of his cloak. "I've got to warn you that I'm not all that warm." He warned the small woman who was surprisingly his age.

"Alright..." She breathed softly, obviously a little more relaxed and warm. "_Arigato_, Kisame-kun." Sin added before finally drifting off to sleep.

This only made Kisame swallow hard and regret allowing her to be closer to him, he wasn't nearly as comfortable as she was, plus he found it slightly awkward.

* * *

**R&R for virtual cookie**

**Reviewers get monster cookies!!  
**


	5. Village Festival

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Naruto or any Naruto characters, nor do I own the Naruto games movies etc. I do **NOT** get any proceeds from this... just possible fans.

**Claimer:** I **DO** own the _Ryu clan_ and my OC's from the clan, _Ai_ and _Sin_

* * *

**Recap:**

Kisame opened an eye to look at her form huddled by his chest. "You don't create that much heat, do you?" He wondered, raising an eyebrow at her closeness. She gave him a small nod in response. The shark man sighed softly and undid her cloak as well as his own and pulled her closer so he could wrap her up in the opening of his cloak. "I've got to warn you that I'm not all that warm." He warned the small woman who was surprisingly his age.

* * *

Sin sighed softly, still asleep, but now even closer to the shark man. One of her hands was crammed between her thighs; while the other was under his shirt and pressed against his stomach. When Kisame woke up and realized this he nearly jumped, until he remembered the girl needed his warmth. Sighing softly to himself he stayed there for a moment or two thinking of what to do. Every time she moved she sounded like a choking little puppy, and he had to hold back chuckling to himself. Kisame had to admit, she was pretty cute.

Finally he mustered up enough time to ask her if she was alright or not. By doing this Sin had woken up and hopped into a sitting position, clearly startled. "I think next time we should find a decent hotel to stay in." She mumbled to the shark. "Since you're obviously uncomfortable." She added quickly after a moments pause. "Possibly in a town that has a festival going on, so that way we won't be easily recognized." Sin suggested as she stood and put out the fire that she had started the night before to keep her back warm.

Kisame stood up as well and nodded. "I know." He informed. He began to follow her out of the tunnel and watched her from behind, since she had left the cave first. For reasons 'unknown' he found this satisfying.

The black haired girl smirked to herself and turned to face the man who found her ass to be his eye candy. "Will you stop that, Kisame-kun?" She wondered as she raised an eyebrow at him. "It's bothering me when I can feel someone staring at me." She informed him softly.

"Says the one who tells me everything I already know simply because she's nervous." He teased with a sly grin. Kisame began to walk closer to her, making her blush and back away a little. "So, tell me, which one of us is worse at hiding it?" He questioned.

Sin blushed lightly and shook her head, turning away and heading down to the main road. "You," She mumbled quietly. "Plus, you came on a little too strong there." She added softly, still blushing lightly. Suddenly there was a quick flash before her eyes, making her flinch and try to take a readied stance. when her eyes opened, she could feel her face burn. "Get away, or I swear, you will have no children to call your own." She threatened Kisame in a dark tone. With a satisfied smirk the blue man backed off, but only a little. He kept his hand at her side, and did not let his eyes leave hers. "What do you want?" She inquired coldly with a serpents' glare. Again another smirk, but this time no response. It was only that smirk, that was all he gave her before he continued on walking. They headed into a town that had a festival going on, and Sin suddenly vanished from Kisame's view. This made him worry, and hurry off to try and find her. Once his vision had finally captured Sin he caught her wrist and pulled her away from the games. "What?" She demanded in a harsh tone. "Be a little more normal would ya?" She growled at him. "Now, fit in a little and have some fun!" This time her voice was filled with laughter, which confused him.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to a stand that had games all around it. "What do you want me to do?" Kisame asked her just standing there and looking around.

Sin sighed softly and looked back up at him. "Try to win something!" She giggled with a smile, reminding him of a small child. "I'm hoping to get a rabbits' foot, or maybe even a toy." The black haired girl exclaimed gleefully. "Over there are some pocket knives you could win, if you like those." She suggested, only getting more into the festival game she had started.

Kisame raised an eyebrow and simply stayed by her side, interested in what she was doing. "What do you plan on doing after this?" He pondered.

The woman looked back at him and shrugged a little. "Buy some things probably. We still need to find a hotel for the night. I want to buy some fans, masks, and kunai sharpeners as well. Fireworks will be going off around nine, if you want to see them. They're supposed to be the best!" She informed loudly with a smile. Several of the people around them nodded and smiled at her.

A woman walked up and put her hand on Sin's shoulder. "That's quite right, you seem to be an expert at tourism!" She said, before walking of with a small girl in a pink kimono and pig-tails.

* * *

**R&R for virtual cookie!!**

**^-^**

**and i know i have readers out there, which makes me happy!!  
**


	6. Caught?

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Naruto or any Naruto characters, nor do I own the Naruto games movies etc. I do **NOT** get any proceeds from this... just possible fans.

**Claimer:** I **DO** own the _Ryu clan_ and my OC's from the clan, _Ai_ and _Sin_

* * *

**Recap:**

The woman looked back at him and shrugged a little. "Buy some things probably. We still need to find a hotel for the night. I want to buy some fans, masks, and kunai sharpeners as well. Fireworks will be going off around nine, if you want to see them. They're supposed to be the best!" She informed loudly with a smile. Several of the people around them nodded and smiled at her.

* * *

"Someone's milking it." Kisame muttered to her while rolling his eyes at her with a smirk plastered on his face. "Smart assed now-it-all." He grunted under his breath.

Sin raised and eyebrow as she gazed up at him. "Really, and what would you like better?" The blue fish-man smirked and shook his head, not responding to her question. "What?!" She growled in a hushed tone.

He smirked wider as he continued to look down at her. "I would tell you, but there are children around." He finally answered, but quietly so only the woman could hear. Her eyes widened at him as she attacked with her elbow to his ribs, with the intent to break them, and possibly kill him for the comment. He "Oof"-ed and nearly fell back. He would have if it weren't for Samehada, his hidden shark-skin sword. "At least I was honest." He muttered with a quick shrug. "Besides, I like a different kind of fireworks." Kisame said, smirking once more, but this time hiding it quickly as not to agitate his female partner.

"Like what?" She asked out of curiosity. " 'Cause they have all kinds of fireworks!"

Kisame shook his head and rolled his eyes as he distracted his eyes with something in the other direction. "Once again, there are children around." He told her quickly and quietly. "I plan on not being chased around this village by you along with angry mothers." His comment caused Sin to forcefully choke her giggly laughter with coughing and a quick trip on the gravel under her feet. "It is something you would do, I know that." The shark man informed her with a grin. Sin nodded in agreement. "So, you do agree that you would chase me around in the dark with a pitchfork and torch?" He inquired.

The black haired girl nodded quickly as she held her breath along with more laughter. "Y-yeah..." She agreed with him almost silently. "We need to go get my things, eat, then head to a hotel, after that we can watch fireworks!" She planned happily letting her arms flail in the air to show her excitement.

Kisame smirked at her a little ans shook his head, holding back his own fit of laughter. "If I don't gag you and take you to my room first..." He tried to taunt with a smirk, hoping she might not hear it, yet for some reason hoping she would. Maybe he simply wanted her reaction, but possible because he wanted her to want it too. His yellow eyes caught her blush and he smirked and bent to her ear whispering, "You know you want it." in a seductive tone. This time he observed her stopping and holding a couple of noises back, not to mention a dark blush that tinted her whole face with crimson red color.

"There's a fan shop over there, and right next to it is a kimono store. Then I heard that down that way," She pointed to her left, "that they have a weaponry store!" She squealed joyfully, clearly ignoring his words. Next thing Kisame knew, Sin had a hold of his wrist and was tugging him all over the newly found village. The woman tried on many things and tried out many ideas, not to mention she gave quiet a few away to storekeepers as well as some of the other buyers. Many time the blue skinned man had heard her suggest to him that he might want to help her in the dressing room, or that he could join her in the changing booth. Fortunately for the both of them, he did not, since Sin was obviously trying to tease him and push his buttons.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" Kisame questioned the small woman while tilting his head to the side sightly.

The black haired woman glared up at him and coldly answered, "I already told you, shithead." Her voice was icy and threatening him to try and make her stomach churn with excitement again. "Now, hurry up. You're falling behind." She observed for her partner.

Once the found a decent hotel Sin ordered for two separate rooms, plus for bath water to be brought to them for when they would bathe, which of course, would be separately. "Don't you trust me?" Kisame tried to beg her with a childish begging voice. This made Sin smirk and shake her head. "Why not?! I'll give you a hug!" He continued pleading. Again she simply shook her head and carried on with what she was doing. "I'll get you a mask!" He tried with a new attack, this time it was a bribe.

Without turning Sin shrugged a little and took the key to her hotel room. "You do that then, shithead." She muttered, then headed off to the shopping area of the village, splitting up with the shark man.

Once she got into a store and was about to make yet another purchase, she overheard someone who had a picture and mentioned five words that caught her interest: 'Ryu', 'Sin', 'Ai', 'Tamasine', and 'Inari'. Before she could make her buy, she made a mad dash for Kisame, only to be blocked by a heavy set man. "Where do you think you are going, Child?" He asked with an evil looking smirk.

* * *

Auto-chan: Oooo!! Some-chan ended with a cliffy!! her pet-peeve!! Wat Da DUCKIE?!?!!

**R&R for virtual cookie!!**


	7. Plotting Death

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT**own Naruto or any Naruto characters, nor do I own the Naruto games movies etc. I do **NOT** get any proceeds from this... just possible fans.

**Claimer:** I **DO** own the _Ryu clan_and my OC's from the clan, _Ai_ and _Sin, _plus two dragons, _Tamasine _and_Inari._

_Auto-chan: Some-chan is really sorry for this taking so long to post..._

_Some-chan: I've been really sick lately. Sorry ppl!!!!!_

* * *

**Recap:**

Once she got into a store and was about to make yet another purchase, she overheard someone who had a picture and mentioned five words that caught her interest: 'Ryu', 'Sin', 'Ai', 'Tamasine', and 'Inari'. Before she could make her buy, she made a mad dash for Kisame, only to be blocked by a heavy set man. "Where do you think you are going, Child?" He asked with an evil looking smirk.

* * *

Sin looked up at the man, trying to hide the fear and worry from her eyes as she did so. "I need to go find my husband quickly. I did not realize that there was a sale on masks!" She exclaimed, calmly staring up at his pudgy face. "He went to the tea store instead, so I can probably catch him there." She added in a hurry then, once more, attempted to speed out the door.

The large man grappled onto her arm, making her look up at him. "I'll make sure you get there OK, Missy." He growled.

The black haired woman looked up at him confused for a moment, making it evident with the tilt of her head. Then she nodded, suprising him slightly. "Why, thank you! That's quite considerate of you. I am grateful to have met you!" She explained happily. "Now I know I will get to him safely." She pointed out to clear up the cloud of confusion in his mind. The man tried not to scowl, and in its place he nodded with a grunt unheard by Sin. "Thank you so much!" She said again, doing her best to fit the part she had made herself appear. "My husband will be so glad you decided to help me!" She exclaimed enthusiastically as she started to lead the way to her 'husband'. (Kisame is her partner, I'm just telling you that this is a sort of pun or mix-up of words. Partner can mean spouse. lol which is what im trying to get at since I just now realized what happened there.) "Hiro-kun! This _nice _man decided to bring me back to you!" Sin emphasized the word 'nice' implying to Kisame that he really was only a threat.

"Sakana, why don't you go get us some food at the sushi store, and he can join us for some tea." Kisame suggested in his more human looking form, acting the part he should as well. "I'm sure that taking care of you has gotten him worn. We should bring him back to our hotel for dinner as well. You are a great cook." He commented making Sin's face turn a light shade of pink as she nodded. "Or maybe we should take him out for a picnic." He muttered in thought.

"A picnic would be nice." Sin put in. "We can go out in the forest, and enjoy the scenery." She began walking with the men into a crowded area. "Will you meet us at the gates at around seven or so, so we can thank you with a meal and some tea?" She asked curiosly, already having a plan in mind for killing him. The large man nodded, clearly all for the idea of getting food from the two. "Please, bring your friends as well, the bigger the better!" She told him before heading off with Kisame.

The tall fish man gazed downward at his partner. "What do you have in mind for his death?" He questioned Sin.

The black haired female shrugged a little. "I plan on a knock out. To get rid off all of my opponents at once." She informed softly, letting Kisame take in the detail of her eyes glazed over in thought. "I need a mask as I had told you, but after this... I will need many more." She said, more of to herself than him, but he had heard her nonetheless. She cracked her almost pure white knuckles, causing Kisame to almost shudder in the essence of an aura that radiated off of Sin. "No poison will be involved." She noted as she began to eye several objects that were up for sale. "Hurry up, Kisame-kun." She growled over her shoulder coldly as she glided through the crowded street that was bustling with shops, shoppers, bargainers, and possible pick-pocketers.

Kisame nodded, fighting his way to keep up with her and to keep his pace as he fought the by-passers. "Sin, slow down!" He called after her. "Hadn't you wanted a fan? 'Cause there's a shop here." He informed as he latched onto her arm and pulled her through the beaded doorway.

"Kisame-kun, how did you know that I like places like these?" Sin wondered as her eyes scanned her surroundings in awe. "It's all so beautiful! Everything is so unique!" She exclaimed, clearly amazed at the exotic beauty surrounding her. "Waterfalls, rivers... Wow..." She muttered breathlessly, clueless as to what to say to describe its beauty. "Oh my... Its so elegant..." Sin mumbled quietly making Kisame smirk at how she was acting. "Its all so perfect... Leader-sama will defiantly like how I set up our territory. I'm absolute that you will like it too, Kisame-kun." She told him.

"I see you have forgotten what had happened already, Sin." The blue man commented contently with a smirk.

Sin giggled softly and shook her head. "I'm still plotting my own kill." She muttered with an all-knowing grin. "They will die." She growled still grinning.

* * *

Once again, I apologize to you all for this being so late. I've been extremely sick lately.

**R&R for virtual cookie!!!**


End file.
